A terminal device of a wireless communication system may be configured to scan for available communication channels before initiating a link setup with an access point or another terminal device of a wireless network. The scanning may comprise passive scanning in which the terminal device scans for broadcast messages or active scanning in which the terminal device transmits a scanning request message and receives a response to the scanning request message.